Gustos mágicos
by Steamvalm
Summary: Annabeth estaba teniendo un día de pesadillas, hasta que se encuentra con un chico de ojos verdes, que la deja de un humor increíble para todo el día. One-shot


**Mhmmmm….crap, no debería estar haciendo esto, pero realmente me inspire y tuve que escribirlo **

**Creo que este fic es diferente a los demás….creo**

**De todos modos, espero que les guste, es solo un one-shot**

**Si fuera dueño de Percy Jackson, habría ya asesinado a Octavian en el hijo de Neptuno**

* * *

Annabeth estaba teniendo un mal día. Después de salir del trabajo, totalmente agotada y con la mente al borde de una explosión, se dirigió a su coche para poder llegar por fin a su casa. Sus compañeros de trabajo la volvían loca, tanto con las miradas pervertidas como con el papeleo.

Lamentablemente las cosas siguieron empeorando. Había cruzado ya el semáforo verde, unas millas más adelante y su coche se paró en seco.

Debió suponerlo, su novio, Luke le había prometido que lo arreglaría y que estaría listo para cuando fuera a trabajar, pero sus promesas no duraban tanto. No estaba sorprendida de que en ese mismo instante se haya quedado estancada en un barrio solitario. Y para empeorar más las cosas, después de buscar como una desenfrenada una estación de servicio, que seguramente estaría a unos kilómetros de donde estaba ella, Luke le iba a pedir que le hiciera algo de comer mientras que se sentaba en el sofá mirando uno de sus favoritos episodios de Big Bang Theory.

Cuando surgió ese pensamiento dentro de su cabeza, dio una mueca desagradable y miro a su alrededor. No estaba tan mal el lugar para quedarse varado. Con un suspiro abrió la puerta del vehículo y camino hacia la vereda. Estaba muy cansada para cocinar o limpiar los trastes para cuando llegara, por esa razón al visualizar una heladería que estaba justo en la esquina, se encogió de hombros y se aventuró hacia ella.

No se había dado cuenta del calor hasta que sintió el aire acondicionado del local. Se quedó mirando los gustos de helado, no se había percatado de que alguien la estaba observando detalladamente.

Un chico de pelo azabache, asomo una sonrisa amistosa cerrando los ojos, y al abrirlos se enamoró de ese verde mar.

Inconscientemente le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se puso seria de nuevo, reflejando cansancio en su semblante. Segundos más tardes, eligió sus gustos favoritos, y al acercarse a la caja, el joven solo se limitó a mover la cabeza, como si estuviera reprochándola.

Abrió el pote del helado, tomo uno de esos envases de chocolate y antes de que movilizará otro musculo Anbabeth lo paro en seguida.

\- No te preocupes, yo invito - le dijo con una sonrisa - a leguas se nota que tuviste un mal día

La rubia se habría sonrojado si no fuera a causa del agotamiento que tenía su cabeza para analizar la situación. No era como esos tipos que tenías que lidiar en el trabajo, que intentaban coquetearle o buscando un momento para abalanzarse encima. Él era diferente, su expresión lo delataba.

El ojiverde le puso algunas golosinas, mientras que ella trataba de convencerlo de que no era necesario pero el chico se negó rotundamente. Después de declararse vencida, le entrego el dinero (ni en sus sueños iba a dejar que se lo regalara) y le dedico las gracias.

Antes de que saliera por la puerta, el azabache la tomo por el brazo.

\- Te olvidas las servilletas - dijo sin rodeos, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Annabeth estaba demasiada absorta para prestarle atención, realmente le estaba empezando a gustarle el color verde.

\- Soy percy - se presentó y sonrió de vuelta- ¿sos nueva? no te había visto nunca por este barrio.

Percy la acompañó hacia donde estaba su coche y al mismo tiempo le contaba sus anécdotas de todos los clientes raros que venían a su heladería. Si él estaba intentando que se riera, triunfo.

Cuando llegaron, la ojigris recordó que su coche estaba descompuesto. Luego de que Percy le preguntará acerca de su problema, Annabeth decidió contárselo.

El heladero se giró sobre sus talones, saco un mano de llaves de su bolsillo y cerro el local. Al regresar, le explicó que era peligroso para una dama caminar sola en estas horas.

\- No es que seas débil - se corrigió inmediatamente ante la mirada mordaz que la rubia le lanzaba – pero…puede ser peligroso, ya casi se pone oscuro el día

Percy se preocupó por ella, y le ofreció llevarla con su motocicleta hacia una estación de servicio. Al cabo de unos minutos, el coche de Annabeth rugió y sabía que era hora de despedirse. Antes de que ingresara por la puerta del vehículo, sorprendió a Percy depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

El solo se quedó parado, observando cómo se alejaba de su vida.

# # #

Luke no había llegado todavía, seguramente estaba con sus amigos perdiendo el tiempo por ahí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió el congelador para sacar el pote de helado, y comenzó a comerlo. Sin duda alguna, el helado era mágico, había cambiado su expresión con una alegré. Talvez debería ir más seguido para cambiar su humor. Iba a limpiarse con una servilleta cuando observo algo escrita sobre ella.

Percy le había escrito su número de teléfono

* * *

**Reviews?**

**V. **


End file.
